


Wait For It

by mywrittensins



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittensins/pseuds/mywrittensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha's sister is in town and Aoi has a thing for yukatas that no one predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful interview~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nEsvRVNx6A

 "Aren't you a pretty young thing?" 

"Shut the fuck up Reita," Uruha snorts, cuffing his best friend in the back of the head. Reita bursts into laughter behind his hand, and Uruha rolls his eyes, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. His sister squeals excitedly, rushing forward and fixing the belt of the purple yukata that Uruha’s wearing. The lead guitarist makes a face, grumbling as his sister fusses over him. "Why do I have to wear this?" He mumbles. "I'm not even going anywhere-" 

"No but I like it and it makes me happy so will you pretty please wear it for me?" She pouts, using the puppy dog eyes that both siblings had succeeded in inheriting and mastering. 

"But Aoi's going to be here any minute to work on the new single-" he protests once again but his sister cuts him off. 

"Perfect! He can give his opinion!" She exclaims before walking out of the room for a moment, and Uruha groans loudly, rolling his eyes. Reita snorts, starting to giggle again. 

"Is Kouyou afraid that big bad Aoi will think he's too feminine?" He teases and Uruha launches himself at Reita for that comment. Reita laughs, the two of them rolling on the floor and wrestling like they used to when they were younger. Soon Uruha is laughing too and his yukata is all ruffled up again. The two are broken apart by a whine from his sister and they both collapse on the ground, still giggling. 

"You're such a dick!" Uruha chokes out between the laughter and Reita swings an arm at him, missing by three feet. Uruha's sister huffs, pulling Uruha up by the arm and frantically fixing the yukata. The doorbell rings and she makes another huffing sound, going to fix his hair.

"Akira will you go get that?" She asks, slapping away Uruha's hand when he tries to fix it himself. Reita nods, slipping out of the room and walking to the front door. 

"I don't understand, why do I have to wear this for you?" Uruha grumbles again. 

"Because I'm only here for another day and I want you to!" She exclaims and he opens his mouth to protest but is cut off by a chuckle from the doorway. He looks up with a blush expecting to see Aoi laughing at him but is surprised when he instead sees Reita with his hand muffling giggles. Aoi stands next to him, his jaw nearly touching the floor. Uruha's cheeks flame even redder and he groans. 

“Hey Aoi,” he grumbles and Aoi seems to finally notice who is underneath the purple robe because his eyes meet Uruha’s and a slow smirk comes over his face.

“Uruha,” he snickers. “You didn’t think this was a date did you? You do know I'm not gay, right? Because I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially to someone who seems to have put in so much effort-” He’s cut off with one of the couch pillows to the face.

“Oh hush, turn off the ego for a moment will you?” Uruha groans, feeling his cheeks flush further. Reita just laughs harder, shaking his head and Uruha opts to ignore him. “Did you bring your stuff?” he asks Aoi and Aoi nods, retrieving his guitar and bag from the front room. Uruha glares at his sister. “Do you see what you’ve done?” he hisses and she just grins, stepping back once again to admire her work.

“I’ve made you look like a god, that’s what I’ve done,” she teases. Uruha’s glare hardens. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You’ll thank me later,” she whispers before waving and walking into the guestroom that she’s sleeping in for the duration of her stay. Uruha gives her a look of confusion as Aoi plops on his couch, taking out his guitar.

“So I have a couple new riffs I was thinking of running by you and Reita,” he starts, but then pauses as Uruha sits down with his guitar. “You’re not going to take that off?” he asks, gesturing to the yukata. Uruha sighs and shakes his head as Reita snickers, sitting on the floor, bass on his crossed legs.

“My sister will murder me if I do,” he sighs and Aoi laughs, though there’s a flicker of something else in his eyes. 

“Alright then-” he says and the three of them get to work.

***

They’ve been working for approximately forty-six minutes and thirteen seconds, or at least that’s what Uruha has counted. Then again, he’s never been very good with time, so it’s probably closer to an hour. Or two.

Still, every counted minute spent working has slowly been putting Uruha more and more on edge. He loves his work, he loves his friends, and he loves his guitar. But something is off, he can feel it. Maybe the problem is that he simply loves his friends too much. Reita at this point has consumed enough sugar and smoke that he can’t take Uruha seriously (not that he has ever been able to in the first place) and if it wasn’t for the fact that Uruha is rather fond of his best friend’s deep, contagious laugh, he probably would have punched out his vocal box by now. So yeah, his love for Reita is definitely cause for this slow torture.

And his love for Aoi- well that’s almost obvious. His love for Aoi is very different from his love for Reita, too different. And if the way his stomach is fluttering and his nether regions seem to be heating up every time Aoi glances at him for too long is any sign, the rest of the day is going to be very very painful. 

That was possibly the only reason Uruha is thankful he’d kept the yukata on. It’s much easier to hide an erection underneath a robe and behind a guitar than in tight skinny jeans. 

Unfortunately, it’s also far more distracting. Every shift of his body causes the silk material to brush over his clothed arousal, and no- he’s not naked beneath the yukata, but it’s still a far different feeling from the tight confines of his jeans. 

Uruha normally prided himself in keeping control over that area of his body. And he normally could, no matter how  _good_  Aoi looked in his stage outfits, or no matter how incredibly  _sexy_ those calloused fingers looked, moving furiously over the strings of that dorky pink guitar he had played during the MELT tour. But with the way Aoi keeps glancing at him today, his eyes almost predatory as he watches Uruha, the blond just can’t seem to help himself. Uruha doesn’t know what possessed the raven-haired man to look at him like that, but it couldn’t possibly be the robe- could it? 

No it couldn’t be. He’s worn far more revealing outfits on stage before and Aoi had (sadly) never given him a second thought. Why should this one be any different?

Well whatever the reason, just looking at the other guitarist at this point is making him uncomfortable- and very hot. He tries to keep his gaze on his guitar or on Reita at all times, refusing to make eye contact with Aoi, but he knows that with the end of the meeting, which was only another hour away, he’d have to look at him. 

“I think the fourth one of yours was good, Uru,” Reita says and Uruha feels his stomach jump in surprise. He stares blankly at the bassist, having zoned out completely. Reita opens his mouth to say something but rolls his eyes instead, and if Uruha had been looking he would have seen Aoi smirk. He isn’t though. “I said that one-” Reita points to the melody roughly scribbled out on the fourth sheet of paper, “Was good. I think we should definitely find a way to incorporate it.” Uruha nods quickly, shooting Reita a quick smile. 

“Oh okay thank you!” he says, drawing a quick star at the top left corner. 

“Akira,” says a voice, and they all look up to see his sister at the doorway, leaning against the frame. “Sorry to interrupt but I kind of have an emergency, I need you to drive me to the nearest pharmacy. I don’t really know my way around the city and I don’t think Kouyou wants to go out in that,” she says pointedly, and while she does look genuinely concerned, the spark that twinkles in her eye as she meets Reita’s gaze tells Uruha otherwise. Uruha’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but Reita just sends him a wink and stands, grabbing his coat. 

“Of course,” he says, pulling on his shoes and giving Aoi and Uruha an innocent smile. “I’ll be right back guys,” he says, before the door shuts with a click and they are both gone. Leaving Uruha alone with him.

Shit.

The room is silent for a moment before Uruha looks over at Aoi slowly- and nearly jumps out of his skin at the look the other guitarist is giving him. Shivers run down his spine and he licks his lips nervously. Aoi’s perfect lips are curved up in a smirk and though his body is casually laid out over the couch, his eyes are tense and hungry. 

“S-so, did you have any ideas for the harmonies?” the blonde asks, silently cursing himself for stuttering. There’s no mistaking the nervousness in his voice and absolutely no missing the flash of something in Aoi’s eyes. The raven-haired man smirks. 

“Oh I have plenty ideas. Not about the harmonies-” he trails off, his eyes running down Uruha’s body, and the blonde shivers again.

“About what, then?” he asks hoarsely, even though both of them already know the answer. Before he realizes it, they’re both setting aside their guitars and in the next moment Uruha feels himself pressed up against the wall, Aoi’s lips on his. He nearly moans. Aoi’s lips are everything he has imagined and more. Soft and smooth, tasting of smoke and coffee with hints of strawberry and a taste that is all Aoi. It drives Uruha crazy and he can feel the room start to spin with the intoxicating kiss. He kisses the other guitarist back eagerly, his tongue darting out to lick up as much of that delicious taste as possible and Aoi lets out a soft moan, parting his lips, giving Uruha access to even more. 

Uruha brings his hands up, threading his fingers through those luscious black locks and tugging gently as Aoi slips his tongue into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the inside of the blonde's mouth and Uruha can't help the little whimper that escapes his throat. 

Uruha feels like he’s flying. No kiss has ever felt so right, ever made him so hungry and eager. He’s been waiting for this for so long and now that he has it, it’s almost surreal. 

He almost doesn't notice when Aoi pulls away, too dazed and drunk on the feeling. 

“Aoi,” he breathes, his eyes fluttering open and he forces himself to swallow thickly. “I thought you weren't gay,” he murmurs without thinking. 

Aoi’s eyes widen and he froze at the realization. Uruha instantly regrets the words, cursing himself for speaking so stupidly. 

“I-” Aoi stutters, both of them frozen, only the sound of them panting breaking the silence.  

Suddenly the door opens with a click and his sister hops into the living room with a plastic bag of goods. Uruha hurriedly fixes his yukata which had slid off one shoulder and Aoi quickly fixes his tousled hair, his mouth falling shut.

I _what? What were you going to say Aoi?_ Uruha asks silently, hoping Aoi will give him some sort of indication that his confession would be a good one. Aoi sits down instead, no indication given.  

Reita follows after his sister, giving Uruha a knowing smirk. “Sorry about that guys, did you guys do anything?”         

Uruha awkwardly shakes his head, sitting down and trying to act natural. Reita’s smirk widens and he sits, grabbing his bass as Aoi does the same.

Reita starts off where they’d left off, talking about what additions Aoi could make if they went along with Uruha’s melody. Uruha keeps glancing up at the other guitarist, hoping for a grin or a smile or even just goddamn eye contact. Nothing. Radio silence.

When Aoi excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Uruha stands, saying that he’s going to get some water. Instead he walks right by the kitchen, following Aoi to the bathroom and grabbing his hand. “Aoi-” He whispers.

“I thought you wanted water. Do you need to use the bathroom? I can go upstairs,” Aoi suggests, no evidence in his voice or eyes of what had happened earlier. Had Uruha imagined it? No. He hadn’t. It had been real.        

“No I don’t need to use the bathroom, I wanted to talk to you,” he says shyly.

“I need to use the bathroom, can it wait till I come back?” Uruha starts to feel frustrated. It’s like Aoi didn’t even remember it. 

“No, I need to talk to you now.”

“Not now, Uruha, please I’m about to piss my pa-”

“What were you going to say?” he cuts him off. Aoi’s mouth closes and his expression hardens. He pulls his wrist out of Uruha’s grasp, turning to go to the bathroom. 

“I’m not gay Uruha. That was a mistake. Forget it,” He says coldly. Uruha feels his heart shatter and splinter all over the floor. He stands frozen for a moment as the bathroom door closes, waiting for Reita to call and ask him if he had dropped a glass, but it never comes and he realizes that he was the only one who heard it. He’s the only one feeling this pain, this awful pain in his chest that’s now spreading to his stomach and his arms and his legs until it feels like the glass shards of his heart are poking little holes in every inch of skin he possesses.

For the rest of the meeting, Uruha refuses to meet anyone’s eyes. He can’t meet Reita’s eyes, knowing that if he does, the bassist will see through his forced smile within a moment.         

And he can’t even look at Aoi. His heart aches every time he hears his voice, and looking at that illegible scrawl on the other guitarist’s notes makes him want to puke. 

He doesn’t know why he had psyched himself out. Why had he ever thought Aoi liked him? The guitarist isn’t gay. He’s stated it many times. Uruha should have given up years ago.         

By the end of the day Uruha feels like he’s going to have a panic attack. He _knows_ he's going to have a panic attack. His chest is tight and he’s blinking away tears with every forced breath. He can’t play the right notes- his fingers are shaking too much- and before he knows it, Reita’s calling it a day. 

He doesn't know why this is affecting him so much. He’s been rejected before and he’s taken it well. Maybe it's the fact that it's not just anyone, it's Aoi. Or maybe it's the fact that Aoi kissed him. Because it hurts to have been so close, to finally think his hopes were confirmed- only to have them shoved back in his face with a look of disgust. 

He barely even notices when Aoi stands, grabs his stuff and leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him. If he had, he also would have noticed the look of guilt on Aoi’s features, pain in his eyes. 

“Uruha,” Reita says quietly, putting a hand on Uruha’s shoulder. He's known the guitarist long enough to tell that everything was about to go to shit. “Uru look at me,” he says and those words cause the dam in Uruha’s throat to break. He lets out a choking noise, hunching over and taking deep gasping breaths. Almost immediately his body forces him to stop, holding his breath without even meaning to. Even the oxygen flooding his lungs feels wrong.        

“Kouyou!” Reita says, more urgently this time, putting both his hands on Uruha’s shoulders and lightly shaking him. “Ko look at me and breathe for fuck’s sake!” 

_I can’t- I can’t breathe it hurts too much it’s all too much- BREATHE- it hurts so fucking much why did he do this to me why would he do this to me I thought he was my friend- jesus christ I thought he was more than my friend- BREATHE- no I can’t it hurts- stop it- it hurts it’s too much it’s caving in on me I can’t take it- BREATHE KOUYOU-  
_

_JUST MAKE IT STOP._

It isn’t until Reita slams his fist down on the wood floor that Uruha realizes he’d started to scream. He covers his mouth with a shaking hand, sobbing into the palm that had held the back of Aoi’s head not so long ago. His other hand threads through his blonde locks, tugging so hard he knows his scalp should be bleeding by now if it wasn't for the fact that Uruha is so damn weak. 

Reita’s grabbing at that hand now, trying to keep it from inflicting more harm on his best friend, holding it and kissing the fingers and replacing it with his own, gently stroking Uruha’s hair and trying to calm him. 

“Aki-” The guitarist chokes out, tears clouding his vision and the bassist pulled him into his chest, holding him close and rocking him gently.

“I know, I’m sorry. I know it hurts but you need to keep breathing okay? Focus on my voice, don’t let it go. Keep breathing for me, Kouyou.” 

And Uruha tries, he really does.

“Kouyou stop it!” Comes another voice, his sister’s this time and he finally notices her smaller hands on his back and chest, showing him how to breathe as if he has forgotten. He almost has. He screws his eyes shut tightly, forcing himself to take in oxygen no matter how uncomfortable it feels. 

“That’s it Shima, breathe,” Reita’s soothing voice is in his ear now and Uruha’s face is pressed to his chest. He opens his mouth to say something but only ends up sucking in another harsh breath, his whole body shuddering. He tries again and gets the same result. Reita seems to notice, brushing the hair gently out of Uruha’s face. “What do you need?” he asks softly and this time Uruha is able to get the ghost of a word out.

“H-him,” he says, and he barely hears Reita swear before he’s sobbing again, his whole mind caving in on itself. Reita starts rocking him again and Uruha can hear him saying something to his sister but he doesn’t know what it is as exhaustion takes him and he blacks out.

***

When Uruha wakes he’s curled up beside Reita on his bed, tears staining his cheek. Reita is reading a book, his legs crossed and his noseband hanging around his neck. Uruha sniffles, his entire body feeling stuffed up and aching, and Reita looks down at him, sighing softly. 

“What happened?” he asks quietly. Uruha shakes his head.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” he murmurs, and in a way it’s true. Aoi told him to forget about. He wishes he could. But he can’t. All he can do is pretend nothing happened. So he does.

“You were screaming Ko. I thought he had killed your dog or something,” He sighs.

“I don’t have a dog.” 

“You get the picture. What happened?” Reita repeats. Uruha’s quiet for a moment. 

“I thought he felt the same way. He didn’t.” And with that the whole story is spilling out of Uruha’s mouth like vomit, each word making his head spin with dizzying truth.  

“Oh Uru,” Reita sighs, pulling Uruha into his arms again and hugging him tightly. “Why do you let him do this to you?” Reita asks softly. “Why do you let him hurt you? Why don’t you just let him go?”

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“Ko, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“He doesn’t want me anyways.” 

“So then why do you want him?” Uruha doesn’t respond to that. How can he explain the way he feels? There’s no way that Reita would understand that Aoi is perfect in every possible way and that when the other guitarist smiles, Uruha feels as if his entire body is filled with sunlight and that everything is going to be okay, that nothing was ever bad in the first place. There’s no way that Reita could know that Aoi is like a drug to him, that every day spent without him is as dark as death itself, that Aoi is the very reason he is alive and that Aoi is more than a love interest to Uruha- Aoi is everything.

Reita would never understand. 

“What are you going to do?” Reita asks after a moment of silence. 

“I’m going to do what he asked. Pretend it never happened.” 

“Can you do that?” 

“I can try.”

***

The first few days back in rehearsal are the worst Uruha’s ever had. Even back when the band’s drummer was Yune and everything was falling apart and they thought they’d never make it anywhere, Uruha had hope. Now he has none. And he doesn’t know what to do about it.

He goes through rehearsals with his head hung and his eyes dark with misery. The purple yukata goes home with his sister but he’s okay with that. He can't bear to look at it anyways. Everyone knows there’s something wrong but he refuses to speak of it. Reita does as well and Aoi, well he pretends to not be a part of it. So Kai and Ruki are left in the dark, no way of comforting their friend. And Uruha is okay with that. He doesn't want help. He just wants Aoi. But if he can't have Aoi, he’s okay with wallowing in his misery for as long as Reita will let him. Apparently it's not long.

It’s only a couple days later when Uruha spots Reita grabbing Aoi by the arm and tugging him out of the room during a coffee break. When the meeting ends later that night, Aoi corners Uruha on his way out of the studio. Uruha bows his head and tries to get past, praying that Aoi is just waiting for Ruki or Kai or Reita- anyone but him- but Aoi grabs Uruha’s hand and stops him in his tracks.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, and it takes everything in Uruha to not whirl and punch him straight in the teeth.

“You’re sorry?” he hisses, turning to look at him with anger in his eyes. Aoi nearly jumps back at the sight but stays put instead.

“Yes.”

Uruha takes a breath, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart shattering and healing and then shattering all over again. He doesn't know what to think. Part of him wants to forgive Aoi. Desperately. Even if Aoi is only apologizing per Reita’s request, it's enough for Uruha. Or at least, that part of Uruha. The other part of him is currently a snarling beast, clawing at the walls of his mind and screaming for him to not forget, to remember the pain and heartbreak Aoi has put him through.

“Good for you,” he hisses finally and Aoi’s expression drops. His head falls back as well and he lets out a painful sigh, a gesture that to many would seem like one of exasperation. However to Uruha’s well trained eyes- eyes that have watched Aoi for years, committing every action to a memory damn near photogenic- the gesture looks more like a man trying to keep from crying.

Uruha’s beast calms slightly at the sight, his chest filling with a pity-like feeling. But then it's suddenly rearing its head again as Uruha’s eyes move down to look at Aoi’s exposed throat. Uruha wants to paint that pale beautiful skin an array of colors right now. It's a battle in his mind between the gorgeous purple of a well placed hickey and the terrifying red that's usually the result of a torn out esophagus.

Aoi breaks the violent train of thought with another tug to Uruha’s hand. “Please Kouyou. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you,” he begs, his eyes wide. Uruha is quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. There’s a look of something genuine in Aoi’s eyes, and though Uruha isn’t sure what that something is, it doesn’t flicker when Aoi apologizes so Uruha decides for the sake of the band and for the sake of his heart, to go along with it.

Aoi’s expression brightens slightly and he gently tugs on Uruha's hand again, this time leading him out the door. Uruha follows slowly, his travel coffee mug clutched tightly in his hand as well as his phone, ready to call Reita at any moment.

Aoi leads him to his car and opens the door for him. Shooting him a smile, Uruha climbs in and buckles up his seatbelt, subconsciously sitting as close to the door and as far away from the driver’s seat as possible. It’s not Aoi he’s afraid of, not at all. He’s afraid of getting too close. Because he’s pretty sure Aoi doesn’t have feelings for him, he just feels bad for him. Because Reita is half an hour away at home, probably with Ruki, instead of in the backseat of Aoi’s car like Uruha needs him to be. Because Uruha knows he can’t take another heartbreak. So he can’t let himself get close, not again.

Before he realizes it, Aoi’s pulling into the driveway and shutting off the Buck-Tick song that had been playing on the crappy radio. He climbs out of the car and follows Aoi to the door.

“I have a surprise for you,” Aoi says with a hopeful smile as he unlocks the door. Uruha’s interest piques at the words, his mind awakening from the foggy mess of conflicted thoughts in his brain, and he walks inside almost eagerly.

A few moments later, Uruha is standing in Aoi’s bedroom, his interest slowly evaporating at the sight before him.

"What is that?” he asks quietly, even though he knows exactly what the purple colored robe is.

“It’s a yukata,” Aoi replies slowly. “I know your sister brought the other one home, so I thought you might want a new one.” Uruha stares at him in shock for a moment, his jaw dropped.               

“Is this a joke?” he asks finally and Aoi’s expression falls.

“No, I-”

“Because if you brought me here to mock me then I’m going home now,” Uruha cuts him off shakily and Aoi shakes his head quickly.

“No Uruha, please don’t go!” He begs and Uruha is taken back by the urgency in his voice. He pauses, crossing his arms defensively. “Uru, I know what this looks like but I promise, I didn’t buy this to make fun of you. I’m sorry,” he says and Uruha raises an eyebrow.

“Then what did you buy it for?” he hisses. Aoi looks down and Uruha isn’t sure if it is guilt or embarrassment that paints his cheeks red.

“It was kind of selfish, really…” he stammers before finally speaking. “I bought it because I liked it on you,” he admits shyly, and Uruha almost drops his coffee.

“What?”

“That’s why… that’s why I kissed you. I don’t really know what came over me but you just looked so… so beautiful and I just had to have you. I was so blinded by my lust that I didn’t realize until after that it was hurting you.”

“You didn’t realize that I loved you,” Uruha murmurs and Aoi winces. Uruha stares at him evenly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Aoi watches nervously, his head bowed almost submissively. It’s an odd thing for Uruha to see. He’s so used to the confident stance, the witty jokes, the giant ego looming over his fellow guitarist’s head. But this isn’t like that. This is shy, honest, almost exposed, and it throws Uruha off. The raw emotion in Aoi’s eyes shocks him and he finds himself reaching out for the yukata.

Then the look is gone and cocky Aoi is back. He straightens up and smirks, handing him the robe. “I’ll let you change,” he purrs, slipping by him to leave the room. “Don’t wear anything underneath,” he adds, and the words make the dormant beast in Uruha’s head stir. Is that really all Aoi thinks of him? That he’s the type of person that would let Aoi break his heart and then just forgive him over meaningless sex?

"Aoi, I don’t want to sex with yo-” He starts to say but pauses mid sentence as Aoi tugs off his t-shirt and throws it in the hamper. The muscles in Aoi’s back ripple as he does this, the skin shining slightly with sweat from their long rehearsal, and Uruha finds himself swallowing thickly.

Okay, that was lie. He definitely wants to have sex with Aoi. Maybe he is that type of person after all. How pitiful.

“No boxers?” he asks instead and the smirk on Aoi’s lips grows.

“No boxers,” he confirms as he slips out of the room and shuts the door. “Come to the kitchen when you’re ready, I have one more surprise,” he adds through the door and Uruha sighs almost wearily as he pulls off his clothes.

He reaches for the yukata, running his fingers over the material. This robe is much nicer than his sister’s and it’s obvious that Aoi spend a lot if not too much money on it. The beast goes back to sleep at the thought.

He slips into the yukata, shifting uncomfortably as the silk material brushes over his cock, which is already starting to become aroused from Aoi’s little show. Uruha does up the robe, taking a moment to collect himself before he walks out of the room, glancing around nervously. He’s waiting for Aoi to jump out at him from behind a corner and terrify him with his next surprise, but nothing comes.

Aoi is standing at the kitchen counter, fixing something up but Uruha can’t see what it is. He slips into the room quietly and Aoi turns for a moment to smile and run his gaze over Uruha’s form.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs hungrily and Uruha shivers, sitting down at the island. Aoi turns back to finish whatever he’s preparing. “It looks perfect on you, Uru,” he says as he works and Uruha raises an eyebrow. “So sexy,” he adds and Uruha looks away shyly. Of course. It’s only cause he looks sexy. He has to remind himself that Aoi doesn’t like him back. He only pities him. Uruha sighs quietly. Why did he fall in love with this man again?

Aoi plops a bowl down in front of him and Uruha sighs again, smiling slightly. Right. This is why.

"Strawberry mochi,” he hums, looking up in amusement at the hopeful look on Aoi’s face.

“Reita told me it was your favorite. It’s an apology,” he explains.

“I thought the yukata was an apology,” Uruha asks, his eyebrows raising. Aoi grins.

“The yukata was an invitation. You took it,” he purrs and Uruha blushes. “The ice cream is an apology. Now eat up,” he chuckles and Uruha only blushes harder, starting to eat. Aoi sits in front of him, watching, and Uruha can feel his eyes scrutinizing every inch of bare skin that the yukata is showing. The longer he takes to eat, the hotter he starts to feel until he hurriedly finishes the last bite and looks up to see Aoi’s smoldering look. His cheeks heat up and his arousal becomes fully hard at the thought of what is about to happen as Aoi stands and holds out his hand. Uruha takes it shyly and stands as well and Aoi gently tugs him back towards the bedroom.

Uruha follows nervously, his heart pounding. Is he really about to do this? Is this even what he really wants? Screw that, this is what he wants. Sort of.

He hesitates outside the room but Aoi gently pulls him in, pushing him against the door and kissing him. In that moment, all hesitation flies out the window. Uruha knows when he wakes in the morning he’ll probably regret this, but he doesn’t care at this point. Aoi’s tongue is in his mouth and his fingers are in his hair and all Uruha can focus on is the fact that the taste he has longed for so much over the past week is finally back. He moans softly as Aoi backs him up to the bed, their hands moving frantically over each other’s bodies.

A part of Uruha’s mind is waiting for Aoi to jump back and kick him out again, but the rest of him is so caught up in the feeling of Aoi’s skin against his that he couldn’t care less.

With a gentle nudge, Uruha is falling back onto the bed, gazing up at Aoi with a mixture of awe and lust. Aoi smiles and steps back, his eyes filled with hunger as he unbuttons his pants and tugs off his boxers. Uruha’s eyes widen and he lets out a soft groan at the sight. Aoi is absolutely gorgeous. He’s the perfect size, big but not painfully big, and the slight curve of him is mesmerizing. Every small bump and ridge seems perfectly placed and all Uruha can think of is how amazing it’s going to feel with that big cock inside him. He licks his lips and suddenly he knows exactly what he wants to do, exactly how he’s going to make sure Aoi doesn’t have second thoughts tonight.

Uruha crawls to his knees and moves forward so he’s kneeling at the edge of the bed, Aoi’s erection right in front of him. He looks up to give Aoi a seductive look, licking his lips before wrapping his fingers around the base of Aoi’s erection. Aoi groans softly and smirks. “You want to?” he asks quietly and Uruha nods, sticking out his tongue and giving the head an experimental lick. Aoi gasps quietly as Uruha does it again before placing open mouthed kisses up and down the shaft. He moans softly. Aoi’s cock tastes almost as good as his lips.

He strokes the base slowly as he licks long stripes up the shaft, tonguing the sensitive skin just below the tip every so often. Aoi’s moaning softly now, his fingers threading through Uruha’s hair to keep him close and Uruha moves his other hand up to Aoi’s hip, stroking the pale flesh. He pulls away for a moment to kiss his hip bone, biting down gently and then soothing it with his tongue, smirking at the small mark it makes. Then he returns to his arousal, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. His eyes flutter shut as Aoi moans and he starts to bob his head, slurping and humming around the thick cock in his mouth. He swirls his tongue, searching for the perfect angle where his throat would straighten out- and as he finds it he slowly sinks down. Aoi let out a long moan as he realizes what Uruha’s doing, and an even louder one when the tip of his cock hits the back of Uruha’s throat.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he moans and Uruha’s body tingles with pride at the words. He sucks harder, moaning around his shaft and bobbing his head, forcing himself to keep from gagging as Aoi hits the back of his throat over and over again and he can hear Aoi’s gasps and moans and soft cries as he starts to get close-

But before he can Aoi is pulling away and gently pushing Uruha onto his back on the bed. “You are too good,” he pants, crawling up over him. “I almost lost it.” Uruha blushes and grins proudly but Aoi kisses him quickly before he can say anything. He feels Aoi’s nimble fingers on the belt of his yukata, untying it quickly. Uruha flushes nervously as Aoi pulls apart the robe, revealing Uruha’s naked body beneath him and he groans softly at the sight, running his hands down Uruha’s chest.

Uruha’s moaning at just the contact, Aoi’s touch sending fire shooting through his veins. Aoi’s hands move slowly down Uruha’s body before those long, slim fingers are wrapping around his cock and  _god_  it feels good. Uruha’s eyes flutter shut and his breathing stops momentarily and  _holy shit_  Aoi starts stroking him. Those fingers squeeze lightly and Uruha whimpers again. He knows that if he opens his eyes he’ll find Aoi smirking down at him but he can’t because he also knows if he so much as looks at Aoi, he’ll cum right there.

But then Aoi stops and Uruha’s eyes open and he’s panting softly. Aoi reaches down and gently spreads his legs, grabbing the lube from the night stand. Uruha opens his mouth to make sure that Aoi knows what he’s doing but Aoi pecks his lips instead.

“I’ve done my research,” he murmurs with a smile and Uruha relaxes into the sheets. Aoi coats two fingers with lube and brings them down to Uruha’s entrance, swirling them around. “Relax,” he cooes and Uruha does so, moaning softly as Aoi’s other hand starts to stroke him again. Aoi’s finger slides inside him and he hears a gasp that could be his own. He can’t tell though, he’s too absorbed in how heavenly it feels. It’s odd and slightly uncomfortable, but Uruha’s been on bottom enough times to know that this is just the slight pain before the pleasure. Aoi adds another finger and Uruha squirms in discomfort but Aoi quickly runs his thumb over the tip of Aoi’s erection and the blonde relaxes at that. He spreads his legs further as Aoi adds another finger and probes deeper, stretching Uruha out. Uruha whimpers softly and finally Aoi pulls his fingers away and reaches for a condom. Uruha squirms in apprehension, spreading his legs as far as they will allow them to go before Aoi rubs the tip of his cock to Uruha’s entrance. Uruha moans and bucks his hips and suddenly Aoi is kissing him as he slowly pushes in.

Uruha stops breathing. It’s glorious. Aoi is just big enough to make Uruha feel as though it’s too much, but he’s not so big that it’s painful. When Aoi is all the way in he pauses, watching Uruha almost curiously, though his eyes are half lidded and he’s panting softly. Uruha’s lips are parted in a silent moan for a moment, his cock twitching painfully against his stomach before he remembers to take in air and he gasps for breath.

"Aoi-” he moans and Aoi takes the hint, starting to move his hips. Wrapping his arms around Aoi’s neck, Uruha lets his head fall back weakly against the pillow and Aoi takes this as an invitation to start kissing his neck. The blonde’s eyes close as he moans and whimpers and begs for Aoi to go faster, and his raven haired lover complies, snapping his hips at just the right speed to both satisfy Uruha and make him burn with need. “Nng... Oh fuck... Hnnn- Please-” he chokes out, and he doesn’t really know what he’s begging for, just that he needs more, more of everything Aoi is giving him. His brain has turned to mush at this point as the pleasure overwhelms him and all he knows is the feeling of Aoi’s lips on his collarbone, his hands rubbing and pinching his nipples, his cock slamming into him and his scent all around.

His mouth is now open permanently as moans and violent shudders rack through him, and his entire body jerks as Aoi finds that spot so deep in him and so pleasure filled that he thinks he’s about to explode. Crying out softly, his nails dig into Aoi’s shoulders and Aoi pauses. He starts to pull away and Uruha’s eyes snap open as he wraps his legs around Aoi’s waist, suddenly terrified that he’s going to go. “Aoi- Aoi please, please don’t go-” he whimpers, his eyes wide but then Aoi’s hand is in his hair, stroking and soothing him.

“Shh shh,” he whispers, kissing his brow. “I’m not going anywhere,” he murmurs before slamming his hips in all the way, hitting Uruha’s prostate dead on.

That’s when Uruha loses it. He cries out with the force of his release, his back arching and his toes curling, and his stomach tenses up so much it’s almost painful. Waves of ecstasy are flooding through his body as Aoi continues to thrust, and it’s almost too much. Uruha is torn between begging for more and begging him to stop. He faintly hears Aoi groan and thrust one last time before cumming, but his mind is taken over by the feeling of Aoi becoming his completely and he passes in and out of conscious from the delicious exhaustion slowly overtaking him.

When he finally feels as though he can breathe again he falls back onto the mattress, the sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. Aoi falls beside him and Uruha subconsciously turns and faces him, curling into his chest. Aoi doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him and for a moment the warmth is almost too much before he finds himself sinking into the soothing comfort. Now that his brain has settled from mush to a malformed lump in his skull, there’s one burning question in his mind, the question that nearly ruined everything the first time around. And he’s too afraid to ask it this time. They lie in peaceful silence for a moment, Aoi tracing small circles in his shoulder, but there’s a tension in the air.

“I know you want to ask it,” Aoi murmures after a moment. “So ask it.”

“I can’t,” Uruha replies softly, and apparently Aoi decides to take matters into his own hands because the next words coming out of his mouth are the answer.

“I’m not gay,” he says and Uruha feels his heart start to crack all over again. “But if I was, I think I could fall in love with you.” Uruha pauses, not sure what to make of it. He takes a moment to try and figure out the words, but his brain is still so addled from his orgasm that he finally sighs and gives up.

"What does that mean?” he asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Aoi is quiet for a moment before moving his hand up to stroke Uruha’s hair and turning to look at him.        

“It means that next Friday night, when you go home after rehearsal and you take out that vodka bottle to have a drink, call me. And we can have a drink together,” he murmurs before pressing his lips to Uruha’s softly. Uruha can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest at what Aoi had just told him as he hesitantly brings up a hand to cup his cheek.

Aoi doesn’t love him, and that breaks Uruha’s heart. But if he can have this, if he can have Aoi in his arms, pressing sweet kisses to his cheek and holding his hand, even if it’s once a week in the dark where no one can know, then he knows he’ll be okay. Because he’s patient. And he can wait for Aoi to love him back.

He’ll always wait for Aoi.


End file.
